A Clan's Revival
by Skelakitty92
Summary: The war is over, and Sasuke is back in Konoha...but things aren't going to great for him. Naruto tries to think of a way to save his best friend from being executed for his crimes... NarutoXSasuke (will eventually turn into NarutoXSasuko) YAOI!
1. Chapter 1

**My POV:**

Naruto slowly sat up in bed, wincing slightly. His hand went straight to his chest, touching the deep gash that had re-opened. He just looked down and watched as the blood soaked through his bandages. "Dammit..." He hissed, reaching out to pull the curtain down and looking around the room. There was not a single nurse or doctor around, but there was definitely someone else in the same room as him...and he was only feet away from him in another bed. There, sleeping soundlessly was his best friend and rival, Uchiha Sasuke.

His eyes widened at the sight of this. After all of these years of trying to get him to come back, he was finally here in Konoha...and he was so close to him... Memories of what happened during the war flooded through his mind. The Shinobi world had lost so many people that day, that it was crazy. Even his friends died. Neji and Kakashi were the worst ones of them all...and they both died right in front of his eyes. Neji sacrificed his life for both him and Hinata. And as for Kakashi, he died trying to take down Obito...which obviously failed. It was Sasuke and Naruto who took him down in the end.

It was obvious that they both sustained severe injuries during their battle against Obito. Judging from what Naruto could see, Sasuke looked even worse then he himself did. Unlike him, the raven-haired Uchiha didn't have Kurama's chakra to help heal his wounds...so it was going to take much longer for him to heal. However, this wasn't the only reason why Naruto was staring at him. His hands were clenched into fists as he fought the urge to get out of the bed and go over to him.

"They couldn't give you a break, huh?" He whispered, biting his lip. Sasuke's hands were bound together by chains with various types of seals plastered on them...along with a seal on the bandages around his eyes. His chakra was probably being drained on top of that. He was completely weak and powerless...and defensiveness... This of course angered Naruto. How was he supposed to heal properly like that? Surely Tsunade didn't do this to him. She knew how important Sasuke was to Naruto. But then again, she was the Hokage, and so she need to look out for the village first.

Since the war ended, all of the five nations have stayed being allies with one another. Peace was truly brought to the Shiobi world...something that has never been accomplished. Things were definitely going to be a lot easier for everyone, especially with all of the Akatsuki members gone. It seemed like no one was ever going to find out about Itachi, though... Someone who didn't even belong in that group in the first place. Naruto would say something, but he promised the Uchiha he wouldn't...and he always kept his promises.

The door to their room suddenly opened, and in came Sakura. She had her hair tied up into a pony tail, which looked nice on her. Along with that, she wore a pink shirt with a black tank top. In her hands was a chart, which Naruto knew was his. When he looked at her face though, he couldn't help but frown. Her eyes were all red and puffy, which could only mean one thing...she had been crying, and for a while at that too. Even her gaze was blank as she looked back at him. "Hi Naruto." She quietly said, walking closer over to him. She poked and prodded him a bit, before pulling away and writing some more stuff down in his chart.

"What's wrong Sakura-chan? You don't look so good..." She just looked at him blankly, blinking a few times before shrugging. "Nothing's wrong. Why do you ask?" "Of course there's something wrong. I can tell just by looking at you..." "Well maybe it's none of your business!" She snapped, narrowing her eyes. What he didn't know, was that Sakura has been losing a lot of sleep since the war ended, and it's been two weeks. She was too busy crying and stressing over the fact that she was about to lose her team mate, which she still loved deeply.

Naruto grabbed Sakura's wrist and pulled her closer to him, looking straight into her emerald eyes. "After helping out in the war by taking down Obito, Sasuke's still labeled a criminal and a traitor...isn't he?" She gasped, her eyes widening as they welled up with tears. He could tell that her hands were even beginning to tremble. "I-it's horrible Naruto! They plan on killing him without even giving him a trial! There's...nothing we can do anymore. Not even you. This is out of Tsunade's hands...it's something the entire village wants! They can't find it in their hearts to forgive Sasuke-kun and trust him again. They say he will only turn around and destroy the village when we're least expecting it. So cruel..."

Sakura yanked her hand away, tears now streaming down her pale cheeks. "They don't even realize that if it weren't for him, we probably wouldn't have defeated Obito and won the war. They're being too damn stubborn! Do they not care that he's the last surviving Uchiha? Don't they want such a strong clan to be revived? Such idiots..." She hissed, pacing back and forth. Naruto looked down, not saying anything. He knew things about the Uchiha clan that Sakura didn't, so he couldn't argue with her. Maybe Sasuke didn't want to revive his clan anymore, after everything that has happened.

After everything he now knows.

Sakura quickly wiped the tears from her face and sniffled, shaking her head. "Anyways, I see you're awake and doing well. It's safe to say that you can go home today. I'll go get you some food before you leave. You've got to be starving." And with that, she stormed out of the room and slammed the door behind her. This caused Naruto to flinched slightly. "Geez, no need to be rough." He muttered. Although, he didn't blame Sakura for being so upset. They're team mate is probably going to be executed once he wakes up. No one was even willing to hear him out first.

Sasuke stirred a bit and rolled over onto his side, grunting slightly. When he opened his eyes, the only thing he saw, was darkness. He went to go and touch his eyes, but found that he couldn't. Both of his hands were stuck together, and so he could barely move them. "What's going on? Where am I?" He said, trying to see if he could sense anyone else around. Naruto head snapped over in his direction, and saw that he had woken up. It looked like he was going to lose his best friend sooner than he hoped. He quickly got out of bed, and staggered over to him. He hasn't used his legs for two weeks, so it was kind of hard for him to walk.

"This chakra...it can't be-" Before Sasuke could finish his sentence, he felt strong arms wrap around him gently. He felt a sudden wave of warmth engulf him, and shuddered. "Let go of me right now, dobe." He growled out, struggling to break free from his grasp. Of course, he couldn't really do anything. He was too weak, exhausted, and bounded by seals and chains. "What the hell do you want?!" "Aw, come on Sasuke. Don't be that way..." "I can just picture that stupid grin on your face. Now...explain to me why you're touching me... You can't just hug someone like this without asking."

Naruto snorted, trying not to laugh. "That's a ridiculous thing to say. You don't normally ask before hugging someone. It just..._happens_!" "Tch. Either way, I don't like it." With a heavy sigh, he finally pulled away from the Uchiha, rolling his eyes. "You just missed Sakura-chan. I guess the sound of her slamming the door shut woke you up?" "Hn..." Sasuke could care less about seeing the pink-haired Kunoichi. He didn't want to see anyone from Team Seven. He wasn't a part of the team anymore, since was replaced by Sai.

Naruto sat down at the edge of his bed, staring at Sasuke. He reached over and brushed his bangs out of his face. He wished those bandages weren't covering his eyes. He would give anything to look into them. "I'm guessing you want to know what's going on?" "That would be nice." He sneered, flinching away from Naruto's touch. He wasn't one for physical contact, so he felt a bit uncomfortable. If only he could see, he would give him the coldest death glare.

Naruto placed his hands in his lap, trying to restrain himself from touching Sasuke again. He really didn't want to argue with him right now, but instead, wanted to actually have a conversation with him. "Well, the village still views you as a traitor. They're not even going to give you a trial. You're supposed to be executed soon after you wake up, which...will now happen soon, unfortunately..." His lip trembled at the very thought of losing his best friend. The villagers weren't being fair to Sasuke at all, and that pissed him off. If only he could do something to save him...but he's done all he could.

Sasuke sat there in silence for a while, letting that fully sink in. _'So...this is the end of me, huh? I aided the allied shinobi forces, and this is what I get? A fucking death penalty?! I guess I should have expected this. I've done too much to ever be forgiven. The only one's who still stick by my side, are Naruto and Sakura...and maybe Kakashi. But that's it, and that's definitely not enough...'_

He laid back down and sighed. "I see. I bet this frustrates you to no end. I know how persistent you were in trying to save me and whatnot...but now you really can't, so...how does that make you feel, dobe?" A small smirk appeared on his lips as he turned his head in the direction of where Naruto was. To be honest, he didn't care about his life anymore. Everything he has ever done, was a mistake...and now he's so far gone, that no one can save him. He'll forever be labeled as a traitor...a criminal who can never be trusted.

He can't even acknowledge himself as being a shinobi anymore.

Naruto's eyes saddened as he hid his face in his hands. He couldn't stop the tears from escaping his eyes. But, it was a good thing that Sasuke couldn't see them. "T-this isn't funny, you teme! You're about to _die_, and yet here you are, smirking like the Uchiha you are! Do you really not care how this affects us? You're finally here in Konoha, and yet you have to leave again...only this time, forever... It's not fair! You shouldn't be tied up like this, and treated so poorly! You're a damn hero to this village too, and they're just refusing to acknowledge that! H-how dare they!" He hissed, slamming his fist onto the bed.

Sasuke could hear the hurt and anger in his voice, and realized just how bad the situation was. They were about to lose their team mate, and friend...and for Naruto, his rival... But he didn't care about that anymore. He severed his bonds a long time ago, back when he left and went to Orochimaru. Since then, he has wanted nothing to do with any of his team mates no more. "I didn't help out in the war to become a _hero_. I did it for Itachi..." He said lowly, clutching onto his blanket. It hurt to even think about his older brother. Now that he knew everything, it only made things much worse.

"That reminds me..." Naruto reached down and pulled something out of his pocket. He held it up in front of his face and looked at it... It was Itachi's necklace. Tsunade had sent a bunch of ANBU out in search for his body, and finally found it. "Here, this belongs to you..." He grabbed Sasuke's wrist and dropped it in his hand. "They...found Itachi's body, so that there is his necklace. I had Kakashi-sensei sneak it out of the lab for me. I figured you would want it..." He couldn't help but smile. Sure, no one knew about Itachi, but...Kakashi did, and now so did Tsunade. "Do you want me to put it on you?"

Sasuke shifted it around in his hand, trying to make out if it really was Itachi's necklace. It didn't take him long to realize that it really was. He felt his eyes sting slightly, as if threatening to cry at any minute now. He clenched his teeth together as he slowly nodded. "I would like that." He said calmly, sitting back up. What were they even going to do with Itachi's body anyways, since everyone else in Konoha viewed him as he criminal? Surely they won't want to give him a proper burial...

Naruto took the necklace, and clasped it around Sasuke's neck. Just as he was about to back away, Sasuke reached up and grabbed Naruto by the collar of his hospital gown, pulling him closer. "Don't let them do anything to his body. Promise me that, you'll find a way bury him...and if you can do that, then pray to him for me...since I'll probably be dead by then, I can't do it myself. I...trust that you'll be able to do this...because...I can tell that you liked Itachi too, even though you barely knew him."

Naruto grabbed Sasuke's hand and pried his fingers off of his hospital gown, but continued to hold in his own hands. "I promise Sasuke, that I'll give Itachi a proper burial...I won't let them burn it, or keep it for experimenting. He deserves much better than that..." And then, without thinking, he pressed Sasuke's hand against his chest. Said Uchiha could feel the blonde's heart beating in his chest. He relaxed a little as he concentrated on it, counting the seconds in between each beat. He somehow felt...fascinated by it... If he wasn't so stubborn, he would have thanked Naruto for making such a promise. But instead, he remained silent...

_'I won't give up just yet, Sasuke. I'll find a way to save you...'_

* * *

**Authors note: This is a new fanfiction I have been wanting to write for a while now. This chapter is short, because I just wanted something to start things off with...the next chapters will be longer, since they'll have more going on in them. As you've read in the description, this is a NarutoXSasuke fanfiction, but will eventually turn into a NarutoXSasuko fanfiction. **


	2. Chapter 2

**My POV:**

_**~*~*~One week later~*~*~ **_

Thanks to the Kyuubi, Naruto ended up healing a lot faster then Sasuke, and was even discharged from the hospital. He didn't like the fact that he was leaving without his best friend. He didn't want him being left here all by himself. He didn't trust what they were going to do to him. And finally after some convincing and whatnot, Tsunade has scheduled a funeral for Itachi...in which Sasuke could attend to, because it was today. Hanging around his neck, was the very necklace that belonged to the older Uchiha. He hasn't taken it off ever since then. The nurses all tried taking it off of him, but Naruto was always there to stop them.

He was now standing next to the sleeping Uchiha, his hand resting on the side of his face. It really was a shame that his eyes were bandaged. He could only imagine how uncomfortable and annoying that was. If everything was sealed, then why did he have to wear such a thing? It was unnecessary. Were they purposely trying to torture him? He wouldn't put it past them to be honest...and it made him feel sick.

Naruto lightly grazed his fingertips over it, fighting the urge to rip it off...but he knew that if he did that, it would only cause more problems...and he too, would be in serious trouble. "Sasuke..." He said quietly, leaning in a bit closer to him. His thoughts went back to when they accidentally kissed. He had been sitting too close to Sasuke, when he was shoved from behind, causing him to fall forward and connect their lips together.

_'Your fangirls nearly killed me that day. It was awful...' _

At first he was obviously disgusted by it, because...he didn't know anything love and whatnot. He's never been sure about his feelings. He's gone throughout most of his life, thinking he had a crush on Sakura, and even fell in love with her...but that was obviously wrong in so many ways, He was just confused over the entire thing...and now? He had a better understanding on everything. He could tell what he was feeling now...

He had fallen in love with his former team mate...his best friend, and rival...

It made sense as to why Naruto tried so hard to get Sasuke to come back to Konoha. Why he always found himself thinking about him...wondering what he was doing, or if he was even okay... That feeling he would get in his chest every time they crossed paths. And he never said a word about this, because he always thought that the Uchiha belong to Sakura somehow.

Oh how he was so wrong about that.

But if Sasuke really did want to revive his clan, he couldn't do that with him...and Naruto has accepted this. He was willing to give up his happiness...his _love,_ just so that he could have his clan back... All Naruto really needed, was him by his side...even if he was with someone else. As long as Sasuke was there with him, then nothing else mattered. He just wanted his best friend back.

_'If they execute him, what will I do? I...I need him in my life!' _

His eyes saddened, as he slowly reached out and grabbed Sasuke's hand. It was warm and soft, which was strange because he was such a cold person. Naruto just thought that everything about him was cold. But it surprisingly wasn't... "I-I still have a little bit of time. Just...don't give up yet, okay?" He wasn't sure yet on how he was going to stop all of this, but he had to think of something... Sakura hasn't even come back yet to visit him. She's been too upset to do so.

_'Take me with you...' _

Naruto could feel the tears streaming down his face, and sniffled. He was kind of glad though, that Sasuke couldn't see this. He could just let out all of his emotions, and he would never know of it. Quickly wiping away his tears, he slowly leaned down even further, so that their faces were only inches away from each other. He reached out and gently grabbed his chin, turning his head slightly so that it was facing him.

_'It's now or never...' _

Naruto inhaled deeply, and then went for it. He lightly pressed his lips against Sasuke's, his hand resting on the raven's chest as he slowly closed his eyes. His lips had also changed over the years...which made kissing him even better. Of course, this caused him to keep on kissing him. He didn't want to pull away just yet.

He let his tongue glide along his lip, before softly nibbling on the bottom one. His heart was already beating like crazy in his chest as he did this. Just as he was about to go even further, he felt his face being pushed away rather roughly. He opened his eyes and blinked a few times, looking down at Sasuke. It seemed as though he was awake.

Naruto quickly backed away, his cheeks turning a dark shade of red. He couldn't believe that Sasuke had woken up during that. "Why the hell were you kissing me?" He asked calmly, tilting his head to the side so that he could wipe his mouth on the pillow. "Hehe...well, you see...I uh, was-... I guess...I just, you know... Gah! I don't know, okay?!" He wanted to crawl under a rock and die just about now. He couldn't take the awkwardness of the situation.

Sasuke sat up a bit to the best of his ability, and turned his head in Naruto's direction. "What are you doing here anyways? You're supposed to be gone by now." "I-I...wanted to say goodbye. But I'll be back! Don't worry! I'll save you...somehow..." "So you decided to give me a goodbye kiss?" He said flatly, slowly running his tongue along his lips. Naruto blushed even more, as he watched Sasuke do this. It almost looked..._seductive, _in a way. He reached out to touch his face, but stopped. He really didn't want to piss him off even more as it was.

"Maa...it's not so bad, right? It's just a kiss. It doesn't mean anything." Of course it meant something to Naruto, but he wasn't about to admit that. His gaze was still on Sasuke's lips as he stood there. "I thought I made it quite clear, that I don't want you touching me." "Geez Sasuke, you're acting as though I forced myself onto you. It was just a kiss-" "Will you stop saying that already?" He hissed.

_'I can't believe that dobe kissed me...again!' _

Naruto very slowly reached out, and patted his head. "You're always so grumpy. Learn to smile once in a while. I bet it doesn't look that bad." He grinned. All he has ever wanted, was for Sasuke to be happy...and he wasn't going to give up, until he saw his best friend achieve that. "I see some things never change. You still don't listen..." "Hey! That isn't very nice. I listen!" He huffed, pouting slightly.

Sasuke let out an annoying sigh. He really didn't understand why his former team mate couldn't just let him go already. Couldn't he just accept the fact that he really can't do anything for him anymore? That this is it for him? He himself has already accepted the fact that he was going to be killed soon. Sure it wasn't an easy thing to think about, but...

At least he'll be with his family again.

He didn't really mind dying, if it meant he got to be with his parents and brother again. Without them, he felt like he was nothing...that he had nothing! He was the only Uchiha alive now...and he really didn't feel like sleeping with any of the women he knew, just so that he could restore his clan. Not that he would want to anyways...since it's a cursed clan. He was going to let his clan die with him. Not that he had a choice anymore anyways.

Naruto pulled the blanket off of Sasuke, and grabbed his hand, pulling him forward. "Come on. We're leaving..." "What do you mean we're leaving? I can't go anywhere..." "But...you need to get ready for Itachi's funeral. They're letting you out for a little bit to attend it. But, I of course have to look after you..." Sasuke froze. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were really allowing such a thing?

Sasuke allowed Naruto to help him out of bed. Of course he couldn't attend the funeral in his hospital gown, so what was he going to wear? "Follow me into the bathroom." "What-... Hell no! I'm not going to let you-" "Do you have much of a choice?" "..." He was right. Sasuke couldn't change his clothes all by himself. He needed help with it. But at least it was someone he knew, and not some total stranger.

They made their way into the bathroom, and shut it behind them. Naruto made sure to lock it behind him. There was no one else in there watching them...seeing what they were doing...and so they couldn't get in trouble, no matter what. Of course, a certain ninja took advantage of this situation. "I'm going to do something, so please don't freak out...okay?" "...Should I be scared? Are you going to rape me or something? Hn. I wouldn't put it past you, you-" SASUKE!" Naruto shrieked, his cheeks red with embarrassment.

_'I have to do this. I can't take it anymore...' _

After a few moments of silence, Naruto finally reached out and grabbed the bandages wrapped around Sasuke's eyes. It couldn't hurt, letting him see for a few minutes...right? He knew his best friend wouldn't do something stupid right now...especially with Itachi's funeral coming up here in a little bit. Sasuke really did want to be there, when they put his older brother in the ground...and he was going to do it, no matter what.

Sasuke just stood there, as he felt something tug at his bandages...and then he froze when he realized what the blonde-haired dobe was planning to do. He grabbed his wrist, forcing him to stop. "What are you doing?" His voice was emotionless, as usual...but Naruto only shrugged it off. He was use to it by now. "Giving your eyes some air, duh! You've been blindfolded this entire time. Don't you want to see some light? To...not be surrounded in complete darkness anymore...?" He asked quietly.

Naruto's wrist was soon released, allowing him to proceed with what he was doing. It looked like he had said the right thing. Plus, Sasuke really did want to see something...something...anything! It wasn't exactly a pleasant feeling, so a few minutes of being able to see was better then nothing.

_'Finally, I can see his eyes...!' _

Without hesitating any longer, he slowly unwrapped the bandages, letting them fall down as they revealed the rest of his face. Sasuke's hasn't bothered to cut his hair in a while, so his bangs were hanging over his eyes. But...Naruto could obviously see the difference in the two different shades of black, because when he finally opened his eyes, Naruto felt his heart skip a beat. They showed right through his raven hair...

Sasuke blinked a few times, trying to make out his surroundings. But since he was blindfolded for so long, his vision was a bit blurry at the moment. He casually brushed his bangs back, to give Naruto a good look. It seemed like whatever injuries he had, were already healed. That didn't surprise him though. He knew it was because of the Kyuubi.

He turned his head to the side and looked at himself in the mirror. There were cuts and bruises all over his face and neck; and when he looked down, he even saw them on his arms as well. He could pretty much guess they were all over his body. They didn't really hurt that much though, so it didn't bother him. "Hn. I look horrible." He scoffed, running his fingers through his hair as he tried to comb through it.

_'It feels nice, being able to see again. Too bad it's only for a short period of time though. Once I'm done getting changed, those bandages are going back on...' _

Naruto was trying not to stare at Sasuke, but failed miserably. He couldn't really help it. He then proceeded to carefully take off the seals and chains, gently setting them down onto the floor so that no one else would hear it. "Tch. Aren't you afraid I'll attack you, and kill you now?" Sasuke mocked, as he took a step towards him, an evil grin plastered on his face. "...Sasuke, you don't scare me. And even if you tried to kill me, you wouldn't succeed. Who says you can defeat me? We haven't had our fight yet! So until then, don't assume you'll automatically win...teme." He winked, sticking his tongue out.

_'He still acts like a child, I see.' _

Sasuke simply rolled his eyes. "Right..." Was all he said, as he slipped out of his t-shirt, and then his pants next. Then he took the black clothes from the counter and put it on. Naruto was already wearing his, so he didn't need to change. But...that just meant that they were already finished. It was over too soon...and now they were just standing there, in complete silence...yet again.

Clearing his throat, Naruto decided to speak up. "So...do you know what you're going to say to Itachi?" He finally asked. Sasuke tensed up a bit, and slowly looked back at him. "I...don't know yet. I'll think of something when I'm standing in front of his grave." "Are you actually going to say it loud enough for everyone else to hear?" "No." Naruto huffed, pouting rather childishly. He really did want to hear what he was going to say.

Sasuke stretched his arms out, flexing his fingers as he grunted slightly. It wasn't because he was in pain or anything...but simply because, it was very uncomfortable being tied up like that. He wanted to get it all out of his system, before having all of that be put back on him. He could feel Naruto's eyes on him, and locked his own onto them, staring right back at him.

"..." Naruto quickly looked away and cursed under his breath, his hands clenching into fists. It frustrated him to no end that he had ended up falling in love with such a person. Sasuke was someone he was never going to be able to have. Was the Uchiha even capable of loving someone else in that sort of way? It seemed highly impossible, but...who knows? Maybe he can prove everyone wrong, and actually fall in love with someone.

_'Too bad it won't be me...' _

"I didn't think it was possible for you to look so depressed. Normally you're annoyingly happy...and loud..." Sasuke mumbled. This was definitely some strange behavior, coming from such a person as Naruto. "S-shut up! I do not look depressed!" "My eyes are better then yours." "You don't need the damn Sharingan to see people's emotions!" "Does it look like my Sharingan is activated?" "..."

_'Damn. He got me...' _

Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Well...y-you're a teme!" "Hn. You can't even think of anything else to say. You've lost the argument." "It wasn't a competition!" "Isn't it always a competition when it comes to us? You should know that by now." Sasuke simply stated, remembering back to his days on Team Seven. It seemed like every little thing was a competition between the two. But...that wasn't a bad thing though. It was actually quite fun...most of the time that is.

He held his arms out. "Quit stalling. They'll think we're up to something in here." Naruto glanced down at his arms, and then back up at his face. He really didn't want to do it, but knew he had to. He slowly picked up the chains, and wrapped them around his arms. Once that was done, he placed the seals back on them, before grabbing the bandages. He looked into those onyx eyes of his one last time, knowing it would probably be a while before seeing them again. And then finally, he wrapped them around his head, covering his eyes.

Naruto's own eyes saddened as he took in Sasuke's appearance. He really did hate seeing him like this. It just wasn't fair. But hopefully he would be able to do something about it. If not, then he was to be executed. Then he would never see him again...never hear his voice... No more fights, or arguments either. And this was something Naruto needed in his life. Without it, he was nothing.

"Happy now?" He asked sadly. Sasuke only shrugged, waiting for him to open the door. He was anxious to leave. "It doesn't matter how I feel. It never has..." "Yes it has. Sasuke, you-" "I really don't want to hear it right now. I'm done talking to you for the time being." He wasn't in the mood anymore. He just wanted one thing right now, and that...

Was to see Itachi.

_**~*~*~One hour later~*~*~ **_

Since Konoha didn't know the truth about Itachi, there weren't very many people there. In fact, there was only Tsunade, Kakashi, Sai, Sakura, Naruto, Yamato, and Sasuke of course. Not to mention all of the ANBU guards there, keeping an eye on the other Uchiha. They were all whispering bad things about the "traitor", and everyone else could hear it. If only they knew everything, they wouldn't be saying such things.

They each placed a flower on his coffin, as they said their goodbyes. It was a lovely ceremony, and everything was going perfectly fine. The sun was out, and not a single cloud in the sky...so it was a beautiful day out for it. And of course, since Sasuke didn't like showing such emotions, Naruto cried for him...

They were about to descend Itachi into the ground, until Sasuke spoke up. "I...I want to see his coffin at least. Please..." He said quietly, taking a step forward. Naruto's hand was holding onto his, keeping him from going any further. He was his responsibility, after all. Just as he was about to pull the bandages off, one of the ANBU guards lifted his foot up, and placed it on Sasuke's back, roughly shoving him forward. This caused him to fall onto the ground with a loud thud.

"You'll be next to that scumbag soon enough, so why bother?" He mocked. Sasuke just laid there, not even trying to get up. This was what he deserved, right? For betraying Konoha, he should be receiving much worse treatment then this. This was something he was obviously expecting. But still...this didn't settle well with Naruto at all. His teeth were clenched together, as he fought back the urge to punch the guard.

"G-get up Sasuke! You're better then this! You...you are a damn Uchiha, so act like one! Where's your pride!?" Everyone was now looking at Naruto. Was he insane? No one really knew what was going on in his head right now. Said Uchiha coughed, trying to sit up. But since his hands were tied up, he fell back down, his face buried into the grass. "Nii-san..." He whispered. It felt like he was going to break any minute, and he really didn't want that.

And it was like Naruto could sense it.

He ran over to Sasuke and knelt down beside him, helping him sit up on his knees. His hand gently stroked at his back, on the spot where the ANBU guard had kicked him. His other hand brushed away at the blades of grass that clung to his face, along with some dirt. Without even asking, he ripped his bandages off next. "This is his brother's funeral, show some respect." He hissed.

Sasuke only stared at the coffin before him, his eyes wide as he thought back to when he was younger. All of the times he had spent with Itachi... It was all gone now... _He_ was gone. No more pokes to the forehead...no more waiting until "next time"...and no more training with him, trying to overtake him.

He really was gone.

He felt something wet sliding down his face, and knew exactly what it was. He was shedding tears for his brother...and he accepted this. He wasn't ashamed or embarrassed at all. It was now his time to grieve for his death, since he didn't get the chance to before. A small smile appeared on his lips, sniffling a bit.

_'I'll be with you all again soon...' _

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing. Two emotions he's never seen from Sasuke, was shown right in front of him...and at once on top of it. He was both smiling and crying at the same time. The sight was sad, but yet...also beautiful. It made his heart clench, which caused him to reach out, and wipe away at the tears. stroking his face in the process. Sasuke surprisingly didn't flinch away from his touch this time. He actually allowed him to do it!

The ANBU guards were not happy at all with what was happening right now. But...Tsunade wasn't taking any action at all, so they couldn't do anything but just stand there and watch. They didn't think Itachi deserved such a ceremony, or even a burial. His body should have been kept for experimenting. But their opinion didn't matter.

"Nii-san, I'm sorry for not coming back to Konoha when you wanted me to. I...I was just so confused. I myself didn't even know what I was doing most of the time. And I know I've done horrible things... Many, _many _horrible things...in which I may never be forgiven for. Because of this, I'm getting executed soon, so...I guess it was pointless either way." Sasuke bowed his head, and closed his eyes.

"...The wrong Uchiha died." He said quietly, as more tears streamed down his face, dripping onto the grass. All Naruto could do was sit there beside him. He didn't know what else to do for him. Sasuke wasn't even paying attention to him anyways. He was only focused on his brother at the moment.

_'I'm sorry for disappointing you nii-san, mom...dad...' _

After a few more minutes, Sasuke looked up at Naruto and nodded his head, letting him know that he was finished. "Are you okay?" "...I'm fine." "You don't seem fine to me." "As if you have the best judgment." He scoffed, rolling his eyes. However, he did feel a bit better now. Itachi was finally back to where he belonged...in Konoha. Would he himself get buried next to him? Surely Naruto at least would make sure of it.

Naruto slowly pulled Sasuke back up to his feet. They were now lowering the coffin into the ground, and so they just stood there and watched it. "I'm so sorry Sasuke, for everything that has happened to you..." "Why are you apologizing? It wasn't your fault... Besides, you've had a hard life also." "B-but- ..." It was true. They both had a pretty messed up life. Things for them have never been easy.

_'I still feel bad though...' _

Sakura stood up and made her way over to the two, standing in between them. She closed her eyes and clasped her hands together, saying another prayer. When she found out about Itachi, she felt even worse. This whole time she has said mean, and nasty things about him, and here...he was actually a good guy. He's done so much for the village, and no one else will ever know that, because that's how both him and Sasuke wanted to keep it.

"He's in a better place now, Sasuke-kun. He can no longer suffer, and be called a criminal and a traitor. Plus, he's no longer in pain, due to his illness. He's up there with your parents and the rest of your clan...looking over you. I'm sure he's proud of you either way. It seems like he loved you very much." "...Hn." "Oh don't give me that!" She scolded, whacking him in the back of the head. He just shot her a look, not really giving a shit what she had to say.

He was no longer a part of Team Seven.

She very slowly reached out and wrapped her arms around the two, pulling them a bit closer to her. "Everything is going to be okay, we'll make sure of it." She winked at Sasuke. Naruto couldn't help but smile at that. It looked like he wasn't the only one who was about to give up. Sakura was also going to fight for their team mate's life as well. And Kakashi will step up and say something for him, right? As for Yamato and Sai, who knows...but Sai was all for that friendship stuff now, so maybe he'll stick up for Sasuke, just for Naruto and Sakura's sake.

Sasuke only scowled at this. He really didn't understand why those two was willing to go to such great lengths, just to save him. He tried to kill them both, so what was wrong with them? How could they forgive him so easily for all of the things he has done to them? He's hurt them so much, and yet here they were...standing so close to him and smiling, as if everything was all better now...when actually, it wasn't.

_'Just let me go already. I'm not worth it...' _

But he had to admit though, he was definitely feeling something, standing there with his former team mates. It felt like they really were all together again as a team. Too bad this wasn't going to last though. "You guys are too much." He mumbled, his gaze drifting up towards the sky. He didn't even bother to shrug out of Sakura's hold. He would allow it just this once. She was there for both him and Itachi, and that meant a lot to him. He respected the people who gave his brother the respect he deserved.

They were now throwing dirt into the hole, burying him real quick. Everyone just sat there in silence as they watched. Their heads were bowed, their hands clasped together as they silently prayed yet again. Naruto thought back to all of the times he had bumped into Itachi. He always thought he was a calm, and relaxed person...and like Sasuke, he didn't really show much emotions. Were all Uchiha's like that?

But when he heard the truth from Obito, he couldn't help but believe him...because it all made sense. Itachi never really gave off that bad guy vibe... What was it like for him, having to betray Konoha, and being forced into joining the Akatsuki? Apparently the only thing that mattered though, was both Sasuke and Konoha's safety...so he didn't really care what happened to himself, unfortunately. And then there's Sasuke, the one who fought him to the death.

Naruto can only imagine how he felt about it...

After a while, it was finally finished. Itachi's gravestone was then placed into the ground. Sasuke walked up to it and just stood there, staring down at it. He so desperately wanted to reach out and touch it, but he couldn't since his hands were bounded together. It really was a pain in the ass. But...at least he could see. That was better then nothing. "Rest in peace, nii-san..." He said quietly. If he weren't sentenced to death, he would come out here all the time to visit him...maybe even everyday.

"Rest in peace, Itachi-san." Both Naruto and Sakura said in unison. This made Sasuke look back at them. The three just stood there, as everyone else left. What now? The ANBU guards were just standing around, waiting to take Sasuke back to a prison cell. What were they even going to do with him, until his execution? The very thought of it made Naruto feel sick to his stomach. He didn't trust them at all with his best friend.

"Okay Uchiha, time to go back to where you belong." The same one who kicked Sasuke down, snatched the bandages back from Naruto, and tied them around his head. He then grabbed a fistful of the raven hair, and yanked his head back, pressing a kunai against his throat. "Try anything funny, and I won't hesitate to kill you." He smirked underneath his mask. Sasuke didn't say anything...he didn't even move a muscle...

He didn't want his throat slit right in front of his brother's grave.

Naruto grit his teeth. It looked like the ANBU guard was having too much fun with this. He only hoped that this guy wasn't going to be in charge of looking after Sasuke, because then that would be really bad. _'I'll have to keep checking on him to make sure that he's okay. Until then, I need to work on getting him free. I need to convince the council somehow that he isn't out to attack Konoha anymore...that he should be given a second chance.' _

Him and Sakura could only stand there and watch, as they took their team mate away. This was too much for them to handle, because all of a sudden a sob was heard from the pink-haired kunoichi. Her face was hidden in her hands as she continued to cry. "I-it's not fair what they're doing to him! Or...what they're _going_ to do to him!" Naruto only frowned as he pulled her into a hug, trying to calm her down. "I know Sakura-chan. But...we have to stay strong for him, and think of a way to get him out of this mess..."

They both had to try their very best to help Sasuke out.


End file.
